1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to various articles, such as apparel and equipment. The invention concerns, more particularly, an article that includes an illusionary structure having the configuration of a reverse perspective. The invention has application to various types of athletic equipment and apparel, including footwear, for example.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventional articles of athletic footwear include two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper provides a covering for the foot that securely receives and positions the foot with respect to the sole structure. In addition, the upper may have a configuration that protects the foot and provides ventilation, thereby cooling the foot and removing perspiration. The sole structure is secured to a lower surface of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In addition to attenuating ground reaction forces (i.e., imparting cushioning), the sole structure may provide traction and control potentially harmful foot motion, such as over pronation. Accordingly, the upper and the sole structure operate cooperatively to provide a comfortable structure that is suited for a wide variety of ambulatory activities, such as walking and running. The general features and configuration of the upper and the sole structure are discussed in greater detail below.
The upper forms a void on the interior of the footwear for receiving the foot. The void has the general shape of the foot, and access to the void is provided by an ankle opening. Accordingly, the upper extends over the instep and toe areas of the foot, along the medial and lateral sides of the foot, and around the heel area of the foot. A lacing system is often incorporated into the upper to selectively increase the size of the ankle opening and permit the wearer to modify certain dimensions of the upper, particularly girth, to accommodate feet with varying proportions. In addition, the upper may include a tongue that extends under the lacing system to enhance the comfort of the footwear, and the upper may include a heel counter to limit movement of the heel.
The sole structure generally incorporates multiple layers that are conventionally referred to as an insole, a midsole, and an outsole. The insole is a thin, compressible member located within the upper and adjacent the plantar (lower) surface of the foot to enhance footwear comfort. The midsole, which is traditionally attached to the upper along the entire length of the upper and formed from a polymer foam material, forms the middle layer of the sole structure and serves a variety of purposes that include controlling foot motions and providing cushioning. The outsole forms the ground-contacting element of footwear and is usually fashioned from a durable, wear-resistant material that includes texturing to improve traction.
Based upon the above discussion, the upper and sole structure operate cooperatively to receive the foot and enhance the comfort of walking, running, or other ambulatory activities. Although the configuration of the upper and sole structure each provide functional benefits to the wearer through their respective structures, the exterior surface of each of the upper and sole structure are generally designed to promote the aesthetic appeal of the footwear. That is, the exterior surface of many articles of footwear serve the purpose of enhancing the aesthetic appeal of the footwear. This may be accomplished through color schemes, textures, and designs that are incorporated into the exterior surface.